Azotea
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Dick se quedó congelado ahí, con el corazón comprimido y sin saber qué hacer.


Realmente no sé porque lo escribí, pero me gusto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Las estrellas y no la señal del murciélago iluminaban el cielo de Gotham. La mitad de la población de esta sucursal infernal vivía con sus esperanzas puestas en unos cuantos guerreros que se encargaban de mantener el orden, en ocasiones con métodos cuestionables; precisamente la escena que nos ocupa en esta ocasión tiene como protagonistas a dos de ellos: el murciélago mayor y el ave menor.

Batman no necesitaba otro compañero, con su Robin estaba bien pero hubieron factores que se alteraron y termino con dos avecillas: Red Robin y un nuevo Robin, solo que este –el quinto ya en su haber– tenía algo que lo hacía especial a sus antecesores, él era su hijo biológico. Sí, lo que Batman y el hombre bajo la capucha nunca quisieron y siempre temieron se acababa de integrar al grupo de inadaptados que llama familia. Damian era su nombre y como si eso no fuera suficiente para enfadarlo –siempre pensó que si un condón se rompía y a causa de eso engendraba un niño se llamaría como Thomas como su difunto padre– había que agregársele dos cosas para querer renegar del chiquillo:

1) El otro linaje del que provenía era el Al Ghul. No negaría que la paso bien con Talía, incluso la llego a amar profundamente pero ella y sus ancestros eran criminales, asesinos a los que no les temblaban las manos a la hora de terminar una vida; maestros en las artes oscuras y terroristas desalmados.

2) Damian, mientras el resto de los niños apenas aprende a escribir, en su más tierna infancia cuando el mundo se les está revelando como algo maravilloso y desconocido; él, él segaba vidas como pasatiempo. Su hijo era un asesino, sus manitas tenían más sangre en ellas de la que quisiera reconocer.

Un día de la nada su ex amante llego y le encasqueto al niño, a Batman/Bruce no le quedó otra opción que aceptarlo en su hogar no podía dejarlo ahí a la buena del destino –no después de aceptar a otros cuatro huérfanos, antes quizás… no tampoco–.

Pero las cosas nunca fueron fáciles con el mocoso, era rebelde, creído, violento, altanero… todo adjetivo despreciativo embonaba con su personalidad. En resumen era un príncipe mimado. Creía que por ser su consanguíneo tenia privilegios sobre los otros, que la sangre en sus venas eran una excusa para hacer lo que le viniera en gana ya fuera golpear a Tim o decapitar a un criminal.

Aunque de un tiempo para acá el demonio se había calmado, era capaz de trabajar con varios de la familia sin ahorcarlos a excepción claro de Tim.

– **¡Ya te dije que yo no cause ese accidente, él se tropezó!**

– **Red Robin nunca tropieza** –alego Batman. Esa noche el ave rojinegra se había retirado por una lesión, había caído de una escalera contra incendios y el único que estuvo presente casualmente fue Robin.

Deducir quien fue el culpable no fue difícil.

– **Oh claro, olvide que hablábamos del perfecto Red Robin, el que nunca comete errores. Es mejor para ti creer que yo lo arroje.** –Exclamo después de bufar.

– **Red Robin nunca me ha mentido.**

– **Hasta donde tú sabes.**

Un tercer integrante del Batclan permanece como espectador, Nightwing acudió al lugar preocupado por su hermano pues gracias al comunicador lo escucho gritar pero cuando llego Batman ya lo había enviado a la cueva en el Batmovil. Ahora sentía que debía quedarse para evitar que Bruce y Damian se mataran el uno al otro.

– **Por lo menos él no es un experimento de botella asesino cuya propia creadora desprecia** – fue lo último que dijo el Caballero de la Noche antes de perderse entre la oscuridad, seguramente iba a ver como se encontraba Tim.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Bruce dijo eso a su propio hijo? Si bien la relación entre ellos no era siquiera buena eso no… sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír algo parecido a un gimoteo. Buscando el origen del mismo se topó con Robin solo que no lloraba, reía.

– **¿Rob…?**

– **¡Por fin lo dijo! Por fin acepta que no me quiere ni me necesita.**

– **Eso no es cierto el…**

– **Basta, sabes tan bien como yo que es verdad, para el no soy más que el arma que su ex amante creo para eliminarlo, basura sin importancia. Un monstruo cuya existencia es irrelevante.**

El mayor se acercó y le arranco el antifaz Damian, para su sorpresa los siempre helados ojos azules se encontraban inundados de lágrimas sin embargo su orgullo le impedía derramarlas. En ese momento Dick lo comprendió, la actitud de Damian era debido a la formación recibida, el no conocía otra forma de relacionarse; en el fondo ese demonio no era más que un niño pequeño que ansiaba el amor de su padre, que quería una familia, por eso patrullaba con Jason, veía las estrellas con Babs, salía a correr con Cass…

" _¡Oh Dios, Bruce prácticamente acaba de decirle que lo odia!"_ pensó alarmado Grayson. El menor tomo su antifaz y se colocó nuevamente, estaba por irse cuando sin pensarlo Dick le dijo la frase que tanto deseaba oír… lástima que era de la persona incorrecta.

– **Yo te quiero Dami, para mi eres importante.** –Y era verdad, durante el tiempo que pasaron como el Dúo dinámico de Gotham se llegó a encariñar con él, lo llego a ver como su hijo.

Pero no era suficiente, no se puede reemplazar a un padre.

El niño sonrió con la amargura y desilusión de quien ya no tiene nada más porque seguir. – **No me mientas por favor. Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.** –Antes de que pudiera rebatir sus palabras Robin saco su garfio y desapareció entre los techos de Gotham.

Dick se quedó congelado ahí, con el corazón comprimido y sin saber qué hacer.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, crucios, avadas?


End file.
